Silent Hill: The Revelation
by PunksXeChick
Summary: 2-Shots Special-Crossover to the Silent Hill Videogame. Kelsey wokes up one night to find her boyfriend Phil Brooks aka CM Punk missing. Where could he be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all, I'm writing this for Halloween, after being a huge fan of Silent Hill video games for so long, I think its time to write a crossover for it. **

**It will be in 2 Shots and I hope you'll like it.**

**This 2 shot crossover is inspired by Silent Hill: Shattered Memories videogame that I've just completed and also from Silent Hill 2... **

**Anything that belongs or related to the Silent Hill videogames belongs to Konami and Climax Studios.**

**I don't own anybody and I only own my OC Kelsey Sanders.**

**Renegade Rogue owns his OC, Dr Ethan Waver.**

**CM Punk, Randy Orton, Zack Ryder, Natalya Neidhart & Colt belongs to the WWE/ROH.**

**I would like to thank my brother Renegade Rogue for helping me with this story and I would like to dedicate this to him and to my other soul sisters RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse & Blair.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey Sanders POV]<strong>

"Babe are you ready to go?" I heard Phil calling me from the living room. "Yes, I'll be right up." I said as I walked out of my room to meet him...

"Are you alright Kel?" he asked. I nodded as he walked over and pulled me closer towards him. "Its gonna be okay, baby. I know you're worried and all about moving to a new town, but these new town is gonna be great and you're bound to find another editor that will take your work seriously." he added as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright Phil, whatever you say. So have you got everything ready?"

"Yep, everything's ready and I've loaded everything into the car. So let's go." Phil said as he ushered me out to our grey Audi A3.

"Can I drive?" I offered. Phil nodded and passed me the car key before walking over to the passenger side of the car and going in. I get inside the driver's seat and buckled up before I insert the key into the ignition and turned it on, once the car starts, I drove off to the town called Ashfield...

Phil Brooks is the love of my life and I've been with him for 5 years.

A lot of things is on my mind for the past few weeks. I've been working on these new editorial magazine and its taking a toll on me and to top it off, my ex-boss isn't making life easy on me either, he's being a douche about it and kept reminding me about the deadline and expects me to work on it, 24/7.

So eventually I quit and Phil decides that we should moved to Ashfield and leave everything behind us and moved on...

"Where is it actually, these town called Ashfield?" I asked him. "Its up ahead, all the way up that straight road where you'll see Linen Street, after that make a turn and go around that rocky hillside and I estimated that it shouldn't be a far drive from there in order to get to Ashfield." Phil exclaims.

Phil is such an attractive man with dark hair, hazel eyes and an athletic, tattooed body. He's what you called perfect in every way...

"So what are you gonna do once we reach there?" I asked him. "Hmmm guess I'll throw a big party and invite Colt and the rest." he jokes.

"You're such a punk you know that." I grinned. "Babe, I'm called CM Punk for a reason." he chuckled...

I glanced at my wrist watch, its 7PM and its getting dark and we still have not reached Ashfield yet!

I kept on driving till we reached another rocky hillside road and as I glanced over at the car GPS system, I was horrified that the system suddenly died on me...! This is odd!

"SHIT! The GPS is dead, Phil! What should we do?"

"Don't worry just follow these route Kel, it's a straight road anyway..." he assured me...

I followed his instructions and we came across another road. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted an animal that looks like a deer in the middle of the road, I swerved the car violently in order to avoid hitting the animal, the violent turn sends the car to the side of the road, it happened so fast that I don't even have time to brake. I let out a blood-curdling scream as the car rolled over down the side of the hill...!

KRING!

I woke up with a start to the sound of the alarm clock. I frantically shut it and clutched my head in pain...

So it was just a dream..? But it felt so real..!

I lay back on the bed and turned to my side, I was surprised to find Phil not there. Guess he must have went out for a while. I glanced at the clock and it's 10PM in the night...

That's weird! Where could Phil have went to...?

I layed my head on his pillow. I could still smell the faint scent of his cologne on it and somehow I don't feel like getting out of bed. But I know that I need to go and look for him...

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail! This is weird...?

I hastily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I didn't like what I see on the mirror, I appeared to looked thinner and gaunt, guess that I must have overworked myself with no time to eat again. I washed my face and headed out of the bathroom and into the living room. Phil's not there? Where could he be? I checked the rest of the rooms, the kitchen and the bathroom and still there's no sign of him! His shoes were by the door and the rest of his belongings were in his room? Where could he be? This is driving me crazy and my head hurts badly...

I was agitated by the minute! Phil has never done this, he never fails to let me know about his whereabouts...

I walked back into my bedroom and changed into a skinny jeans and a blue tank top. I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment...

Its dark and its freezing out here but I was determined to looked for him. I regretted for not wearing a cardigan over my tank top, but that's not important, the number one priority is to find where Phil is...?

Our apartment is at the 3rd floor and so I quickly descend down the stairs. Once I get down to the lobby, I saw a sign saying "Silent Hill" up ahead.

I followed the path and walked out into town, I was flabbergasted for there's not a soul in these place. How could it be, its only been half past 10.

Had no idea that all the folks in these town had an early curfew..

I shrugged it off and tried to think on where Phil might be...?

I whipped out my phone and tried calling him for the second time and once again it went straight to voicemail...

Think Kelsey, where could Phil have gone to? I muttered to myself. He is somewhere out there and I have no idea on where he could be? I shuddered at the thought of him being hurt!

Without a moment to spare, I followed the road that led out to the edge of town. I came across a 24 hour diner called _**"Edna" **_and walked in...

I was greeted by a young man. "I would like to welcome you to Edna, Miss. Please have a seat, its freezing out there. My name is Zack Ryder and what would you like to have, miss...?" he smiled sweetly as he waited for my order.

"A cup of coffee would be great." I told him.

"Miss, sorry I don't mean to intrude, but what could possibly have brought you here. I mean its about half past 11 now and its kinda late for a young woman like you to roam about, trust me no one roams at night out here in this town, miss." he added as he poured me a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"Why is that so?" I asked him as I slowly sipped the coffee...

"Its just the way it is around here, bad things will happened to those who went out at night in these side of town."

I started to panicked. "I'm Kelsey and I'm actually looking for my boyfriend and his name is Phil Brooks. I can't seem to find him and its bothering me. Look I have a picture of him in my phone, let me show you." I whipped out my phone, and showed him a picture of me and Phil taken at a fair back in Chicago.

"See that's him, so have you seen him around here?" I asked Zack. "Hmmm nope, I don't think so. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Its late now, but maybe he's over at that 24 hour bar called RAIDE." he exclaimed with a smile.

"I don't think so, you see Phil is straight-edge which meant he doesn't drink, so it would be pointless for him to be there." I exhaled a long breath and get up from my seat.

"Well its nice to meet you, Zack. But I best be going. I love your coffee. though." I added as I paid him before I walked out the door.

Phil could probably be at that lake across town, since he loved to sit on one of the benches and gather his thoughts on that beautiful Stanley lake, and I need to be there right away but I need to find a short cut first. I took out my phone and checked my GPS system, there's seem to be a shortcut if I cut through the forest. Without any hesitation, I turned to the left and walked into the forest. Its dark and the only light is from my cellphone, I made my way deeper into the woods when I heard a growl from behind me...!

I slowly turned around and as the moonlight resonates, I squint my eyes and by now I could make out the faint outline of what looks like a hairless monster with a sharp set of jaws. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I gasped in horror and looked around for any potential weapon that I could get my hands on to fend myself from the creature. I found a small log near the tree with a sharp end and hold it infront of me...

The creature leered menacingly, when all of a sudden it began to lunged full force at me, I swung the log and hit the creature with atrocity, it fell to the ground with a thud and whimpered, but it soon got up and tries to lunged at me again, I used the sharp end of the log and stabbed it. It groaned in pain as it layed on the ground.

Without a moment to spare, I dashed out of the woods, the terrible sharp pains in my head is back, and its excruciating! Moments later, I passed out from the pain...

**-A While Later-**

"Hello Miss, are you okay...?" I felt someone tapping my face gently, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a very attractive man in front of me. "Miss are you alright, do you need me to sent you to the hospital?" he asked out of concern for me.

"No, I'm fine. I must have passed out from the sharp pains in my head. There's a creature back there in the woods and it tried to attacked me!" I told him.

"What creature are you talking about? Have you been drinking, miss?" he looks at me as if I'm crazy...

"No I'm not drunk. Well, never mind, it must have been a figment of my imagination." I lied. I know that what I saw is real, that creature back there, did try to attacked me.

"Miss, I'm Officer Randy Orton, and I found you lying at the side of the road. Are you sure, you're okay?" he asked again.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine once I take a couple of aspirins. I'm Kelsey Sanders and I need to file a report, my boyfriend Phil Brooks has been missing for the past few hours, and I've been frantically searching for him! Here's a picture of him." I showed the officer the same picture of Phil, that I've showed to Zack a while back." He scrutinized the picture for a while and looks back at me. "Alright, don't worry. I will investigate and see if I'll find any leads, meanwhile I need you to get back home. Its not safe to be around here any longer. Come on, I'll send you back." He helped me up to my feet and led me into his cop car. "So where do you stay?" he asked.

"Over at Ashfield Heights" I told him, he nodded and drove off...

A while later, we reached my apartment complex. I got out from the car and thanked him. "Don't worry, I'll let you know once I have anything on Phil." he exclaimed with a smile. I nodded and let him know my cell phone number.

I walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor and went to Room 212. I took out my key and unlocked the door. I walked into the house and headed to my room...

I'm so tired, I really hoped that Phil is fine and that he'll come home soon..

I sat at the edge of my bed and reminisced about my time with him...

**-Flashback to 1 year ago-**

"Babe, when is the deadline for these article that you're working on?" Phil asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Next month, at least that's what Mr Hager told me. This is regarding Toluca Lake and the Water Prison that is located there. But so far, I couldn't find lots of stuff that is going on over there, but Hager wouldn't understand, he kept pushing me to find any leads that I could get my hands on..."I sighed.

"Does he thinks that you're an investigator or something. He tends to overwork you, Kel. When are you gonna take a break and move to a different side of town? I'm sick of these place, Kel." Phil asked as he massages my shoulder gently.

I stood up and turned to face him. "Phil, don't worry, I promised you that these will be the last article that I'll ever work on and after that we're free to move to any town that you want." I pulled him closer and crashed my lips against his, he picked me up, placed me on the bed and deepened the kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dr Ethan Waver POV]<strong>

I'm in my room reading up on a case file of one of my patients, when my lovely assistant Natalya Neidhart walked in..

"Doctor this is patient number 12, and she's new. So take your time to read up on her. Her mum is the one, who wanted her to come and see you." She added as she handed me a file on the new patient.

I opened up the file, and saw a picture of a young lady by the name of Kelsey. She has beautiful long brown hair and amazing brown eyes. It states here, that she has just been through a serious emotional trauma...

* * *

><p><strong>So Kelsey has undergone a serious emotional trauma, what could it be...?<strong>

**Where could Phil be...?**

**Please R&R, and Part 2 is up next...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all, I'm writing this just in time for Halloween after being a huge fan of Silent Hill video games for so long, I think its time to write a crossover for it. **

**It will be in 2 Shots and I hope you'll like it.**

**This 2 shot crossover is inspired by Silent Hill: Shattered Memories videogame that I've just completed and also from Silent Hill 2... **

**Anything that belongs or related to the Silent Hill videogames belongs to Konami and Climax Studios.**

**I don't own anybody and I only own my OC Kelsey Sanders.**

**Renegade Rogue owns his OC, Dr Ethan Waver.**

**CM Punk, Randy Orton, Zack Ryder, Natalya Neidhart, Colt belongs to the WWE/ROH.**

**I would like to thank my brother Renegade Rogue for helping me with a few parts of these story and I would like to dedicate this to him and to my other soul sisters RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse & Blair.**

**This is Part 2 of the story and also the last part.**

**Please R&R...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

Mum has insisted that I see Dr Ethan Waver, a therapist from Shepherd's Glen and so here I am, waiting outside of his office for one of his therapy sessions...

I couldn't quite understands why mum wants me to see him, I mean after all my boyfriend is the one that's went missing?

But I always abide by mum's wishes...

A few minutes later, Dr Ethan's assistant, Natalya asked me to went into the Doctor's office...

I knocked on the door, and I heard him asking me to come in...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dr Ethan Waver POV]<strong>

The woman that's standing infront of me appears to be haggard and thin. She seems to have a forlorn, sad look on her face...

"Hello Miss Kelsey, please have a seat." I gestured to the couch infront of me.

She did what she's told. "So would you like a drink?" I asked her gently. She shook her head, "No thanks, I'll be fine." she assured me.

I nodded, "So let's start the session, Miss Kelsey I would like to know you better and so I'll be asking you a few series of questions and I need you to answer it truthfully. She nodded and I began asking my questions...

"Do you consider yourself to be a private person, Miss Kelsey?"

"Not really." she answered.

"Okay on to my next question. Would you say it takes a while for people to know you?"

"No, I don't think so. I do make friends easily." she added softly.

"Good, so tell me more about yourself." I asked her as I leaned back onto my chair.

"I'm a writer for an editorial magazine and I have the best boyfriend ever, he's everything to me. But he's been missing for the past 2 days and I've no idea where he is? To top it off my mum thinks that it would be better for me to come and see you instead. So how are you gonna help me Doctor?" she asked sadly.

It breaks my heart to see these poor girl in such a state of despair.

"This boyfriend of yours, what is he like?" I asked, hoping to lighten her up.

Her lips curled up into a smile and her eyes lighten up, as she started to tell me more about her boyfriend.

"He's one of the nicest guys you could ever met, he's dreamy and one of a kind and he's straight-edge too."

"Wow straight-edge, you mean he doesn't do drugs, drink alcohol or smoke?" I added.

"Yes. He always made me happy, I met him at a county fair about 5 years ago and I know that he's gonna be my soul mate. But he's been missing for the past few days, where could he have been to? His things are still in the apartment though." she added sadly.

"Well did the both of you had a fight or something?" I asked her.

"No, we rarely fight."

I nodded, "That will be it for today, Miss Kelsey. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's session with you." I smiled as I shook her hand...

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I sighed, that doctor isn't much of a help. I needed to find Phil as soon as possible.

I went back to my apartment complex and contemplated on what to do next. As I sat there in silence, I heard a message tone in my phone, I grabbed it from the dining table and checked it.

"_**Hey Kel, come and meet me over at Stanley Lake. Love Phil."**_

I was surprised to received a text message from him. I was relieved that he's okay. Without any hesitation, I walked up to my room and took out a handgun from my drawer, after that I got out from my apartment and made my way over to Stanley Lake.

Its 11PM now and it has the same chilling atmosphere as a few days ago. There's not a single person out here. I remember Zack the waiter at the Diner saying that bad things will happened to those who roam about at night in these town. But I don't give a damn, I don't care what happens to me, all I want is to find Phil, at the very least, I'm armed...

I looked at my GPS navigator on my phone, and it shows that I'm not far, I was halfway through at Levin Street when I heard a loud growl right behind me. Not again! I shivered in fright as I slowly turned around.

There's a hideously deformed-looking creature in front of me, and it seems to be on all fours. I staggered back slowly and whipped out the pistol!

What the hell is that? It opened its mouth revealing a sharp set of fangs! It was about to pounce on me, when I quickly fired a shot. It hit the creature in the shoulder, it growled in pain as it hissed menacingly at me.

Moments later, I heard a man's voice asking me to run away. "Run away Kelsey, you have to run!" I looked around to find the voice, but there's nothing, there's nobody around. I followed the voice and sprint as fast as I can. A while later, I reached one of the main roads. I wondered whose voice did I hear back there? It does sound familiar but somehow I couldn't pinpoint on whom it could be?

I continued walking towards Stanley Lake. I finally reached the lake about 15 minutes later. But there's no Phil in sight? I looked around and found a brass locket placed on one of the benches. I picked it up and opened it revealing a picture of me and Phil. What is these here? Where is Phil and what is my locket doing here?

I sat down on the bench and looked at the locket as tears welled up in my eyes...

Where could you be, baby? Why couldn't I find you? Are you avoiding me, Phil? I said softly. I tried to call him, but as usual it went straight to voicemail...

I have no other choice but to make my way back home dejectedly...

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Therapy Session with Dr Ethan-<strong>

**[Kelsey POV]**

Once again, I'm at Dr Ethan's office for my next therapy session...

He looks at me and compliments on the new tank top that I'm wearing.

"Thanks Doctor, that's so kind of you. I would like to let you know that Phil has texted me last night. He asked me to meet him over at Stanley Lake." I told him.

"He did? Really?" Dr Ethan eyed me closely.

"Yes he did. Its right here." I took out my cellphone and looked for the text that I've received from Phil last night. But the weird thing is, I couldn't find it...! Damn where could it be? I couldn't have deleted it, can I? I looked up at Dr Ethan, "It was in my phone, I'm sure of it Doctor, Phil did sent me a message asking me to come and meet him over at the lake!

"Its okay Kelsey. You must have deleted the message." he assures me with a smile.

I continued, "But when I get to Stanley Lake last night, there wasn't a trace of Phil anywhere? There's only a chain locket that belongs to me, and it has a picture of me and Phil." I said softly with a hint of sadness.

"Well I need you to calm down Kelsey, let's start with the next part of our therapy session now." Doctor Ethan exclaimed to me.

I nodded and he began asking me the next series of questions...

"So what were you like in High School?"

"I was not one of the most popular girls in school but I get along fine with everybody." I answered.

"When did you move over to this town?"

"Hmmm, I c-can't remember. I think it was a while back." All of a sudden I get glimpses of me and Phil in a car heading over to Ashfield. Argh! I clutched my head in pain. "I can't remember anything!" I yelled.

Doctor Ethan came over and gave me a hug, "Its okay Kel, don't push yourself. I'm gonna end this session now so that you can go home and rest. I know that its been hard on you Kelsey, but you need to stay strong. Tomorrow come and meet me for your last therapy session." He added with a smile as he led me out of his office.

"Alright thanks for everything, Doctor Ethan." I said as I headed over to the elevator...

I sat on my bed and stares at the photo frame of Phil... Moments later, I received a message tone on my phone again. I jumped out of bed and dashed towards the dressing table, I grabbed my phone and checked my inbox...

"_**Kel, please come to the Lakeside Amusement Park. I want to see you. Love Phil."**_

I quickly grabbed my handgun and my keys. I glanced at the clock and its 12 midnight now.

I walked out of my apartment and dashed down to the lobby. I know where the amusement park is, and I quickly made my way there...

Its freezing and as I navigate my way there, I heard a faint growl in the distance and this time, I knew that the same creature that I saw yesterday has come for me. I turned around and sure enough, the monster is there, its about the size of a human! I didn't wait for him to pounce on me, I fired a shot and it hit the creature on the chest. Once again, I heard the same voice asking me to run! I followed the voice and run as fast as I could.

I finally reached the amusement park and as I thought its closed. But why would Phil wanna see me here? I was disappointed not to find Phil there. I hanged around there for a little while when I saw a police car driving up. Officer Orton got out of the car and walked over to me.

"Hey Kelsey, what are you doing here this late? The amusement park is closed." he asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I know, but Phil texted me and wants me to come here to meet him." I added.

"What? Phil texted you?" he asked again.

"Yeah he did, why does it matters to you anyway, Officer?" I exclaimed in a flat tone.

"Nothing. Looks like he won't be coming now since its late. So its best that I sent you back home, Kelsey. Its unsafe to be around here any longer." he added looking worried.

He was right, it does looks that Phil won't be coming. I agreed to have him sent me back home...

* * *

><p><strong>-Last Therapy Session with Dr Ethan-<strong>

**[Kelsey POV]**

"Hi Kelsey, good to see you again." Dr Ethan smiled.

"Hi Doctor, Phil wants me to meet him over at the amusement park last night, but as usual he didn't turned up. Why is that so, Doctor? What is Phil playing at?" I told him.

Dr Ethan was quiet for a while, but he soon spoke, "You still don't get it Kelsey? I've read up on you. You suffered from an emotional trauma years ago. I already knew everything, and I just played along. Your mum is worried about you. So this has to stop! It has to, Kelsey! I need to released you from all this madness once and for all. The reason is that Phil never turns up at the lake or at the amusement park is because he has been dead for the past 6 years, KELSEY and you need to get these in your head!" He hollered angrily as he slammed his fists on the table.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks! Phil dead? How could it be?

I started sobbing pitifully as he continued angrily, "The Phil in your head is dead! You're in denial Kel, you blamed it all on yourself. You couldn't accept that Phil's gone! You're grieving, but its okay accidents happened! You've been carrying this burden for the past 6 years Dammit, and this has to stop!"

All at once, I flashback to what happened that night, so it wasn't a dream after all, it did happened..!

**-Flashback to 6 years ago-**

I was driving when I saw an animal that looks like a deer, in the middle of the road, I swerve the car violently to avoid hitting it. I remembered everything that happened after that, our car careens to the side of the road and rolled down the side of the hill... The car finally stop rolling in an upside down position. The blow stunned me, I tried to move, but I felt an excriciating pain in my head, blood is pouring from my forehead and my vision blurred, I looked to my side and saw Phil, staying still. His eyes were shut. "Oh God, Phil, wake up." I cried, but he's dead still. Blood is dripping from his forehead. "Please Phil, wake up baby." I shook his shoulder in a feeble attempt to wake him up. But the pain in my head is too excruciating, that moments later, I passed out...

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh God, Phil did die in the crash. Now I remembered everything." Hot bitter tears came flowing down my cheeks upon the realization, I remembered everything as if its happened yesterday.

Dr Ethan stood up and came over to me, he pat my shoulder gently. "You suffered from what we called Psychogenic Amnesia, you block all the bad things that you don't wish to remember, you blamed yourself for Phil dying in that car crash and you need to let it go. Its all in your head, everything from what you told me and from that text message that you've received from him. It all didn't happened, that's why you couldn't showed me the message that he sent you." he added as he embraced me.

"But I saw those weird creatures in these town." I added as I looked up at him.

"Like I say, its all in your head Kel, and that voice that you heard, telling you to run, is none other than me. I entered your subconcious mind and it appears that you had a lot of grief in you. I know that its hard, but its not your fault that the accident happened that night."

I stayed in his office and went back home an hour later. I walked into my apartment and for the first time, everything makes sense. What Dr Ethan said was right, Phil is gone and he's not coming back. The realization hit me and tears welled up in my eyes. I've placed all his belongings in the house, as if he's still alive. Dr Ethan is right, I was in denial, I couldn't accept the fact that he's gone. The chain locket that I found on the bench in Stanley Lake was just a figment of my imagination, the locket has been with me all the while.

I sat at the edge of the bed and sobbed loudly. My heart ached as I looked at Phil's photo frame. "I'm sorry Phil." I said out loud.

I couldn't believed what happened next, I cried and buried my face in my hands and when I looked up, I saw Phil standing there...! He walked over and kneel in front of me...

"You were always with me." I sobbed.

"I always have been Kel." he said.

"I'm sorry Phil, Its all my fault. I felt so lonely without you."

"Its not your fault Kel, stop blaming yourself and move on. You won't be alone cause I'll always be with you. I love you so much, Kelsey." I touched his face and he felt so real.

"I love you too baby, I've always been, and I won't ever forget you." I kissed his lips and moments later, he fade away...

I stared at his picture frame and cried all through the night...

* * *

><p><strong>[Dr Ethan Waver POV]<strong>

I sat on the couch, as Natalya walked in.

"So Doctor, is Kelsey gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah she will be." I assured her.

"What is wrong with her actually?" Nattie asked.

"Sometimes when a person is suffering from a severe psychological or emotional trauma, they tend to repressed all the bad memory that they don't wished to remember. We called it **Psychogenic Amnesia**. This is a method used by these individuals to cope with traumatic memories and Kelsey here blocked all these memories in her mind and that's why she thinks that Phil is still alive when he's been dead for the last 6 years. But I want her to come to terms with it and I know that she finally did from our last session just now..." I exclaimed.

I was relieved that its all over and Kelsey deserved a second chance...

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

**[Kelsey POV]**

I picked up the chain locket that has the picture of me and Phil and wore it around my neck, I then grabbed my phone and dialed mum's number.

She picked up on the second ring...

"Hello Mum."

"Hey sweetie, how are you and how's your session with Dr Ethan?"

"It went well mum and thanks for that. I understand everything now and I'm going to try my best to put everything behind me and moved forward. Well guess what, I'm coming home to Chicago."

"That's great dear. Your dad and I'll be waiting for you. Love you honey."

"I love you too mum." I added before I hung up the phone.

I packed up everything and put all of Phil's things and pictures in a box. I sealed it up and placed the box and everything else onto the car. After I've load everything else, I walked back into the apartment and took one last look at the place before walking out of the house.

I put on my shades, and got into the driver's seat. Its such a beautiful day today. Phil will always be in my heart... I exhaled a long breath and turned on the ignition. I looked over at the apartment for the last time and drove off...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go?<strong>

**Hope that you all like it...**

**Poor Kelsey...**

**This a sad story, S**

**So please R&R.**


End file.
